


So Sharp

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Warnings: </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>This is a blood play and biting fetish smut fic. There are graphic descriptions of blood and superficial injury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Inspired by <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yri_wd5jy5g">GMMore 480</a>. <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kfmL2O1mgE">GMM 481</a> is also referenced.</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:**   
>  This is a blood play and biting fetish smut fic. There are graphic descriptions of blood and superficial injury. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note:** Inspired by [GMMore 480](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yri_wd5jy5g). [GMM 481](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kfmL2O1mgE) is also referenced.

Rhett concluded his story about his father-in-law’s experience as a dentist treating a man who had pulled out nearly all of his own teeth. Eddie gave the thumbs-up to indicate the camera was off and Link sat back in his chair. “Just to clarify, we aren’t actually going to pull out any of my teeth in season six,” he announced to the room. “No need to purchase those DIY dentistry textbooks.”

Rhett laughed. “I don’t need a textbook, just a pair of pliers…” He reached toward Link’s face with an imaginary set held in his fist, and Link involuntarily leaned away. “Augh, no, man!” 

“I’m just kidding.”

Link grinned at him. “I know.”

The two men thanked the crew and headed back to their office to work while Eddie edited the videos. Link slumped into his chair with a satisfied grunt. “Only one more episode until our glorious vacation.”

Rhett sat in his own chair a couple feet away. “A whole week off! I won’t know what to do with myself.”

“Got any plans?”

“Nothing too fancy. We’re stayin’ local. I think Jessie might take the kids on that church retreat for a night and give me some time to myself. You?”

“We’re stayin’ nearby too.”

Rhett nodded. They each turned to their computers and poked at them for a while in companionable silence until Link yelped. “Dangit!”

Rhett turned to see his friend pressing fingertips to his upper lip, eyes squeezed shut as he leaned back in his chair. “Did you bite your lip _again_?” Rhett asked.

“Mmhmm.” Link took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I wasn’t even chewing! It’s like my lip just jumped in between my teeth.”

“You must have some underlying hatred for your own face or something.”

“Or maybe I like it so much I’m trying to eat it.”

“Nobody could like your face _that_ much.”

Link stuck out his tongue, then winced again. He brought up a hand and ran a fingertip carefully around his lower teeth. “I’m serious. These things are like knives. I really think they’ve gotten worse in the past year or two. Come feel.”

Rhett laughed. “You want me to feel your teeth?”

“You don’t believe me. You’re sitting over there with your… blunt square cow teeth and I’m like a freakin’ saber toothed tiger. C’mere.” He bared his teeth, lower jaw jutting out, and waited.

Rhett shook his head in good-natured amusement and stood up, coming over to Link’s chair. “Alright, if it’ll make you feel better.”

He extended an index finger toward Link’s pursed lips, and Link opened his mouth to receive it. Rhett placed the tip of his finger flat on the central pair of teeth and slowly ran it to the side, past the crooked incisors and onto the pointed tip of the right lower canine. He pressed down slightly and Link’s head dipped under the weight.

“See?” Rhett scoffed. “Not that sharp.”

Some perverse whim made Link jerk his head up, scraping his tooth along the pad of the other man’s finger. Rhett gasped and yanked his hand back, then stared at his fingertip. “What the… I can’t believe this.”

“What?”

“I’m actually bleeding.”

“Really?”

Rhett turned his hand outward and showed him his fingertip. Link grabbed his wrist and brought the man’s hand close to his face, squinting to see the tiny red line. As he watched, a single bead of blood slowly emerged from the bottom of it, glistening in the warm office light.

The same perverse whim found Link’s tongue snaking out before he could stop it. Its pointed tip brushed lightly against the cut, deftly collecting the drop of blood and bringing it back to his mouth. The salty iron taste was sudden and keen.

Rhett snatched his hand away, staring at Link as he clutched his finger tightly in his other fist. “What on earth?”

Link brought a hand to his mouth, covering it as he returned Rhett’s stare with wide eyes. He would have expected the taste of his friend’s blood to be disturbing or even nauseating, but instead it was electrifying. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and his heart pounded.

“Brother, you do a lotta weird stuff, but that was extra super weird.”

“Sorry,” Link mumbled through his fingers.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised by anything you do anymore.” Rhett sat back down and spun to face his desk, opening a drawer and pawing through it with his uninjured hand. “And now I have to admit those teeth are pretty sharp.”

“I told you.”

Link watched his friend unwrap a colorful bandaid and apply it to his fingertip. He felt a strange pang of loss when he saw the tiny wound disappear under the SpongeBob SquarePants print. He turned away to his own computer and tried to focus on anything aside from the strange rush he had felt upon tasting the blood. After a few minutes of silence, he glanced over to see Rhett looking at him with a strange expression. The other man quickly looked away, and Link did too.

Neither of them mentioned the incident for the rest of the day and Link was eventually able to put it out of his mind and focus on work. They wrapped up late in the afternoon and Link dropped his friend off at home. They parted amiably amidst further expressions of excitement for their upcoming vacation.

Back in the studio the next morning, preparations for the filming of the GMM season finale went off without a hitch. In all the excitement, Link barely noticed that Rhett had already removed the bandaid from his fingertip — the wound had been so small it had already essentially healed. Link didn’t let himself think about it too much. Fortunately, once the camera started rolling, it was easy to summon up the necessary focus for their banter about different television show cliffhangers.

Then it was time for the gunshot. After Link’s dramatic “confession” to Rhett, Eddie stopped the camera and Stevie brought out the makeup kit and applied the fake blood to the backs of Link’s hands, smearing it to look like it had dripped out of a wound. Then she held up the small plastic tube and raised an eyebrow at him. “You want the rest of this in your mouth?”

Link felt a strange inner turmoil at the thought of a mouthful of blood, even if it was fake. “What does it taste like?”

She squinted at the tiny writing on the label. “I dunno, probably sweet.”

Rhett chuckled. “Want me to taste it for you, buddy?”

“Nah.” Link felt a flush start to creep up his cheeks. What was _wrong_ with him? He was suddenly unsure of whether his reaction was going to be suitable for filming. He thought quickly. “I don’t wanna upset the little kids, man. Maybe it should look more fake. What about ketchup?”

Rhett and Stevie stared at him. “But you hate ketchup,” his best friend pointed out.

“I’ll do it for the art.”

“If you say so, man.”

Stevie retrieved the bottle of ketchup from the studio fridge. Link started to reach for it but she shook her head. “You’ll mess up the hand makeup. I’ll let Rhett do the honors.” She handed it to the taller man before sitting back down in her usual spot offscreen.

“Squirting condiments into your mouth…  seems like we just did this,” Rhett teased, and Link gave him a fierce mock-scowl.

“Your aim had better be better this time.” Link turned to the crew. “Just make sure everything else is ready so I don’t have to hold it in my mouth too long, please.”

When everything was in place for the next shot, Link turned to Rhett. “All right, fill me up.” He tilted his head back and dropped his jaw, sticking out his tongue slightly. Rhett flipped the top off the ketchup and held it over Link’s waiting mouth, then squeezed. A stream of cold sweet-sour fluid hit Link’s tongue with some force and it was all he could do not to gag as it started to drip down his throat.

Fortunately Rhett wasn’t in the mood to be cruel, so he stopped before Link’s mouth overflowed. Link turned back to the camera, focusing all his will on tasting as little of the disgusting substance as possible, as Rhett put the bottle on the floor. They assumed their positions and Eddie started recording.

The dramatic conclusion of the episode went smoothly, even the part where Rhett had to guide Link under the table for him to hastily apply the ping-pong ball eyes. Soon enough they had acted out the final moments of the rigged wheel ending, with Rhett pressing the detonator to blow up the studio. Eddie turned off the camera and Link immediately removed his glasses and the plastic spheres. “How’d that look?” he asked.

“Awesome!” Jen shouted, and the rest of the crew expressed their enthusiastic agreement. Rhett started clapping and everyone soon joined in. Stevie handed Link a roll of paper towels and he tore a few off and wiped the ketchup off his chin. He took a long drink of water from his mug and got most of the taste out of his mouth.

The two men thanked everyone for their hard work and they all dispersed to their various duties. Even though filming was done, there was a lot left to do before their vacation truly began. Rhett and Link sat in their office quietly, taking care of business on their respective laptops, while Eddie edited the episode in the room next door.  When he finished, everyone gathered around to watch the final product and cheered at the end. They were truly done with Season 5.

One by one, members of the crew wrapped up their work and said goodbye. Eventually it was only the two internetainers alone in the studio, which was quiet except for the soft noise of laptop typing and keypad clicking. The sun was going down by the time Link stretched and stood up. “I think I’m about ready to go.”

Rhett looked over and smiled. “Me too.”

They moved together toward the door. On the way through the lounge area, Link noticed one of the picture frames above the couch was horribly askew, and he tsked. “Did someone do that just to mess with me?”

Rhett chuckled. “Probably. They know how to get to you.”

Link leaned over the couch to straighten the picture. He had to reach far and his shirt rode up a few inches as he did so. Without warning, Rhett’s fingertips snaked under the fabric and tickled his sides. Link shrieked with surprise as his body instinctively contorted away from the sudden overwhelming sensation.

Rhett laughed and held him fast, not letting him go, and reached around to tickle his even more sensitive belly. Link shrieked some more and batted at the man’s arms, grabbing desperately for his wrists as he twisted and lunged away. Link’s diaphragm clenched with uncontrollable giggles and he could barely breathe enough to gasp, “Stop it, aaah, stop!”

Rhett grunted and pinned Link’s arms to his sides, laughing as he worked his fingertips over the smaller man’s abdomen. “No way, this is too funny.”

Link’s high-pitched giggling was entirely involuntary as Rhett’s arms enveloped him in an iron grip. The helpless laughter was actually somewhat frightening. “No…. fair!” he whimpered in between laughs. “You big… brute!” Struggling to escape, he kicked his leg out behind him and hooked it around one of Rhett’s ankles, pulling as he shoved his hip against the taller man’s thigh. The maneuver unbalanced them both and Rhett fell onto the couch, hauling Link awkwardly onto his lap.

Link’s weight shoved the breath out of Rhett’s lungs with an “oof!” but the big man didn’t let up. If anything, having Link off his feet made Rhett redouble his ticklish assault. As Link squirmed for purchase on top of the other man’s thighs, Rhett reached his hands further up Link’s loose cotton shirt, pushing it up as his fingertips crawled along the man’s ribs and threatened his armpits.

Link’s shrieking laughter took on a greater edge of panic as he fought his friend’s ridiculously long arms. “No, no, no!” he panted in between laughs, his elbows flailing into the other man’s ribs to no avail.

In desperation, Link grabbed one of Rhett’s hands in both of his and wrenched it away from himself with all of his strength. He held onto the wriggling forearm as if he were wrestling a deadly snake, its hand snapping back toward him and grasping at air as Rhett laughed.

Link’s frantic gaze landed on the faint blue lines that ran diagonally across the inside of Rhett’s wrist. There were two, approximately an inch apart, barely visible under the tanned skin and scattering of dark blond hair. Without thinking, Link moved one hand to Rhett’s fingers, bent them back, and brought the man’s wrist to his mouth. He set his lower teeth against the skin over those delicate blue lines.

Immediately, Rhett’s other hand on his ribs ceased to tickle. In fact, Rhett’s entire person froze. The sounds of breathless laughter and playful struggle that had filled the room were suddenly gone, and in their place Link heard a sharp intake of breath hiss through newly clenched teeth.

Link pressed the tip of his tongue against the warm skin, tasting salt with an underlying sweetness. He explored until he found a faint flutter, which he caressed slowly with his eyes closed, hypnotized by the sensation of the pulsing blood. He became aware of the pounding of his own heart as he felt Rhett’s other hand tighten across his chest.

He increased the pressure of his teeth and Rhett’s breath stirred the hair by his ear as the man let out a soft moan. Encouraged, Link pressed harder and turned his head slightly to bring one single lower canine against the pulse point. He bent Rhett’s fingers back further as he raked his tooth hard along the taut skin.

Rhett gasped and shuddered, his fingers flexing in Link’s grip while the rest of his body stayed slack. He allowed Link to pull his arm away to examine his wrist, and they both watched the thin red line bloom. It was barely a scratch, about what a housecat could do, but the bright crimson was mesmerizing nonetheless. An inescapable hunger brought Link’s mouth back to it, and he closed his lips over the small wound with an involuntary growl. The seductive coppery taste lanced through him and filled him up, driving out the rest of reality. He suckled and pulled at the cut, seeking more, dragging the thin skin lightly between his teeth.

Rhett was breathing quickly, letting out soft, startled noises. “Oh, oh gosh,” he murmured.

Link felt warmth begin to spread from his mouth to the rest of his body, goosebumps rising on his skin. It was only when the heat coalesced in his groin that he realized he was experiencing a level of full-body arousal he hadn’t known was possible. He moaned against the broken skin and ran his teeth over the rippling tendons. He felt his hips moving of their own accord, and as they did, Rhett’s fingertips curled and gripped his stomach. It was then Link felt the startling and undeniable evidence of Rhett’s own arousal pressing into his buttocks.

The shock of it was enough to break the spell. Link flung the other man’s arm away from him and twisted out of his grasp, tumbling to the floor. He crab-walked away from the couch, keeping his panicked eyes locked on Rhett, until his back hit the opposite wall. He curled his knees up to his chest and struggled to breathe. “Oh my… wha… what…?”

Rhett’s eyes were heavy-lidded as he held up his wrist to examine it. “What _indeed_ ,” he slurred, chest heaving.

Link blinked and shook his head, trying to clear it. The insides of his mouth seemed to pulse with the heartbeat of the blood it had tasted. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Are you… okay? Did I hurt you?”

Rhett let his arm fall to the couch as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. His voice was rough. “It didn’t hurt.”

“What… what’s wrong then?” Link feared the answer would upset the delicate balance of their friendship even further, but he had to ask.

The silence seemed to stretch on for a few minutes before Rhett lifted his head and blinked his eyes open. His expression was clearer now.  He sat up straighter on the couch and crossed his ankle over his opposite knee, looking down at where Link huddled and giving him a casual smile, as if everything were completely normal. “Nothin’s wrong. I mean, you did kind of bite me like a toddler just now, but I guess I had it coming.”

 _There was nothing childish about that bite_ , Link thought. But if Rhett wanted to make light of the experience, Link wasn’t going to argue. His arousal was slowly fading and he didn’t want to do anything to bring it back. “You left me with no other choice, man!”

Rhett laughed heartily and the comforting sound dispelled the last of Link’s panic. His friend didn’t think he was a freak. Neither of them was going to acknowledge the extreme weirdness that had just occurred.

The taller man hauled himself to his feet and tugged his T-shirt straight, then reached out a hand and helped Link up. When he stood, Link kept ahold of Rhett’s hand and raised it into the light to examine the inside of his wrist. There was only a faint red line, approximately an inch long, parallel to and in between the two blue veins. The skin around it was reddened from the pressure of Link’s mouth, with the potential for minor bruising later.

Link released Rhett’s hand and turned away. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Rhett chuckled again. “It’s really nothing.” He gave the smaller man a pat on the back that was so hearty it set Link staggering a step.

“Brute,” Link pouted as they headed out the door. Rhett was still laughing by the time they got into the car.

They passed the ride to Rhett’s house in an extremely animated conversation about the end of season 5 and their plans for season 6. Even though they’d gone over most of this ground before, they both seemed eager to talk about safe subjects, so they discussed them yet again. Aside from one time when Link glanced over to see Rhett rubbing his thumb along his inner wrist as he stared out the window, there was no acknowledgement of what had happened on the couch.

He dropped Rhett off and headed toward his house. Once he was alone in the car, memories of the coppery taste of his best friend’s blood came back with a vengeance. He scrounged for a breath mint in the glove compartment and popped it into his mouth, and that seemed to help somewhat. Turning up the radio and singing along helped more. By the time he got home, he had managed to put the whole thing nearly entirely out of his mind.

***

As Link’s vacation commenced, the taste of Rhett’s blood and vivid thoughts of the man’s skin tearing between his teeth haunted his quiet moments. The memories caught him off guard and made his body flush with sudden arousal. He told himself it was just the blood. The blood was weird enough, but it wasn’t as weird as being attracted to Rhett. It _must_ have just been the blood.

He threw himself into fun family activities with enthusiasm, seeking and finding effective distractions. Along the way he even managed to stop biting his own lip long enough that the thing finally healed.

Four days into his vacation, Link found himself alone in the den. They’d put the kids to bed hours ago and Christy had lain down with a headache herself, but he was wide awake. He was slouched on the sofa in his pajamas with his feet on the coffee table when his phone buzzed. He looked over and saw that it was a text from Rhett — the first contact they’d had since he’d dropped his friend off.

All it said was: _You around?_

Link studied it for a moment before replying: _Yeah, why?_

There was no immediate response. Link tried to focus on the documentary he was watching, and _not_ on the fresh memories that sprang up as the result of seeing Rhett’s name on his phone. Just when he figured his friend must have abandoned the conversation, his phone buzzed again. He picked it up and saw: _I can’t stop thinking about it._

Link’s heart jumped. So this wasn’t over yet after all. He ran his tongue nervously along his teeth. His first instinct was to play dumb, to ask “about what?” and make Rhett say it outright. But the more he thought about it, the more that intriguing warmth began to spread through him again and he realized he didn’t want to risk losing the opportunity that might be opening in front of him. He took a deep breath and sent back: _Me neither._

There was another long delay while Link stared at his phone, the documentary forgotten. Maybe Rhett had been referring to something else entirely and was now staring at his own phone in confusion. Maybe Link should have played dumb. Link had worked himself into a near panic by the time Rhett’s reply came: _J & kids are gone for the night._

It wasn’t exactly an invitation; Link needed more than that. He sent: _So?_

There followed the longest delay of all, while Link flopped back onto the couch and stared at the tiny screen. The ball was in the other man’s court and Link had no idea what he was going to do with it. It would be safest for them both if Rhett just left this whole thing alone, but Link had to admit that wasn’t what he wanted. Finally the answer arrived: _Come over._

Link broke into a cold sweat as he stared at the two words. He ran his tongue slowly over the points of his lower teeth, then back across his upper lip. He didn’t know what would happen if he went, but he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t.

 _OK_ , he replied.

He exchanged his pajama pants for jeans and left a note for Christy that he’d gone to Rhett’s for some last-minute brainstorming. When he got to Rhett’s house, he sat in the driveway for a minute and took deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm his galloping heart. Eventually he gave up and got out of the car, walked to the front door, and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately to reveal Rhett standing shirtless and barefoot, clad only in loose grey cotton shorts. His lips curved into a half-smile as he stepped back to allow Link into the house and closed the door behind him.

The two men faced each other in the foyer. Rhett’s hooded eyes traced the curve of Link’s mouth. Link let his own gaze travel along the taller man’s chest and neck, roaming the pale golden surface until it snapped into focus on the rhythmic twitch of skin just above the man’s collarbone. His heart tripped over itself and he felt lightheaded with desire. “Rhett,” he breathed. “What are we even doing?”

Rhett’s voice was deep. “I don’t know. I don’t understand it. But I can’t stop thinking about when you…” He stepped forward, raising his wrist into the light.

Link looked down and saw the same thin red line, faded almost to nothingness by now. He took Rhett’s arm and brought it to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss on the wound. He allowed his tongue to caress the skin lightly, finding it still salty but without the heady rush of iron he remembered.

Rhett’s breath hissed in through his teeth. “I want more,” he rumbled.

Fear and lust warred inside of Link. “I don’t know if I can control myself,” he whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Link.” Rhett grasped him by the shoulders and turned him gently so their eyes could meet. “I want you to hurt me.” He took a step closer. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.” He spoke slowly, searching for the right words. “It felt so… good, so powerful. You felt it too, I know you did.”

Link drew his lower lip nervously between his teeth as he nodded in agreement. Rhett continued, “I want to see how far it can go. I trust you.” The raw desire in his blue-grey eyes burned into Link’s as his voice dropped to a whisper. “I want you.”

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Rhett was offering himself. His delicious skin, his blood, all there for the taking. Link opened his eyes and let his gaze travel over the other man’s body, from the faint curve of his collarbones atop his firm pectorals to the V-shaped abdominal muscles adorned with light brown hair. He even let himself look lower, to the impressive outline of Rhett’s manhood through the thin fabric of his shorts, and swallowed hard. It was time to admit it wasn’t just the blood he wanted.

He took Rhett by the hand and led him to the living room. He directed the taller man to sit in the center of the couch, then climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. They both groaned as Link’s weight pressed their groins together, their mutual desire undeniable now. Rhett’s arms came around his shoulders as Link reached into the other man’s hair, twining his fingers through the longest parts at the top and tilting his head back.

Rhett was breathing rapidly, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes and yielded to Link’s pull. Link leaned forward and brought his mouth to the curve of the other man’s neck, tasting that intoxicating sweetness and filling his lungs with the scent of his best friend’s skin. “Yes, oh please…” Rhett groaned, one hand moving into Link’s hair to pull him closer.

Link bit lightly at first, working the skin between his teeth, feeling the tips of his lower canines pressing into it but not yet breaking through. The other man gasped, hips rocking as his arms tensed.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Link raked his teeth up Rhett’s neck, opening the most superficial of scratches. He immediately brought his mouth to it and sucked, and the faint hint of blood drove him deeper into lust. He bit down harder, pressing into one place now, just above the pulse point. He felt Rhett’s heartbeat straining between his teeth and a soft growl escaped his throat. His canines pierced the skin more deeply and he shuddered as the taste of blood struck him in a wave of potent fire.

After he had reveled in the flavor for a long moment, he pulled back to examine the damage. Rhett’s head was limp against the wall and he panted through parted lips. The skin at the curve of his neck had one long scratch and one smaller puncture wound, not terribly deep, but enough so that the blood was welling inside it. As Link watched, transfixed, the thick ruby liquid began to spill over and trickle down the man’s chest.

Link leaned down and caught the droplet with the tip of his tongue. He traced it slowly back up to its source as Rhett shivered, hands grasping weakly at Link’s back. As soon as Link withdrew, the blood started trickling again, and this time he collected it on his fingertip and brought it to his mouth. Rhett’s eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked as Link cleaned off the blood with his tongue. The taste was unbelievable: raw, sumptuous, real.

He collected another drop on his fingertip and brought it to Rhett’s mouth, painting the blood over the man’s lower lip. Rhett stared at him with naked lust as he extended his tongue and licked it off, then shuddered. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of Link’s finger, sucking it clean.

Rhett’s expression was dazed, as if he were more drunk than Link had seen him in years. Link imagined his own face looked similar. They floated together on this strange river of sensation, in awe of its power. Link wanted nothing more than to dive deeper. Rhett’s arms tightened around him just as Link started to lean forward, and their lips met in a wild, primal kiss.

Link’s tongue entered Rhett’s mouth and the larger man groaned. His hands reached down, grasped the bottom of Link’s T-shirt, and pulled it up, and they broke off the kiss so he could remove it entirely. When they came back together, Link nipped at Rhett’s lower lip, lightly enough not to wound. His mouth traveled down along Rhett’s jawline, nuzzling the man’s soft beard before moving to his exposed Adam’s apple. Link closed his teeth around it hard as Rhett bucked beneath him, his breath rasping through a slightly compressed windpipe.  

Rhett’s hands fumbled downward to unfasten the button on Link’s jeans and draw down the zipper, then traveled back around to his spine. He thrust his hands inside the waistband and cupped Link’s bare ass, pulling the man to him and grinding their groins together hard. Link moaned at the sudden intense stimulation even as his teeth pierced another place on Rhett’s neck. The fresh taste of blood hit his tongue and all he could think was that he wanted more. More blood, more stimulation, more raw sensation. As much as he could get.

He slid off the couch and stood unsteadily on his feet. Rhett watched him dreamily as Link shoved his jeans and underwear to the floor and kicked them off. When he reached for the waistband of Rhett’s own shorts, his friend assisted in removing them as well.

Link looked down at Rhett and saw that the blood from his neck had smeared across his chest and belly when they had been pressed together. Link bent at the waist and ran his tongue along the taut muscles of Rhett’s abdomen, cleaning off the blood as the man squirmed. He reached one of Rhett’s nipples and closed his lips around it, tugging it gently between his teeth and listening to his friend’s moans of pleasure. He lingered for a while before moving to the other and doing the same.

Rhett’s hands reached out and cupped his ass, pulling him closer and guiding him back onto his lap. Link straddled him again, but this time Rhett’s hard cock nestled up between his buttcheeks. Link’s own cock was pressed between their bodies, sliding along the slippery flesh each time either of them moved. It felt unbelievably good.

Link began to rock his hips in earnest, increasing the stimulation for both of them. At the same time, he brought his mouth back to Rhett’s neck and suckled at the wounds there, drawing out more blood. The taste of it swirled through him and spurred his ecstasy higher and higher.

Link sat up, staring down at Rhett and panting with the intensity of his arousal. He still wanted more, and there was only one thing he could think of that might do it for him. Something he’d never dreamed of wanting, or at least of admitting to himself that he wanted. “Lube?” he breathed.

Rhett’s head lolled to the side as he languidly reached out a hand, pointing to a small tube on the table next to the couch. He had apparently planned ahead.

Link leaned over and grabbed it, then squeezed a generous amount of the clear gel into his palm. He reached behind himself and rubbed it down onto Rhett’s cock, giving it a few more strokes for good measure as the man moaned in appreciation. He squeezed more lube onto his fingertips and reached back again, pressing them slowly inside of himself. Once he felt ready, he removed his fingers and guided Rhett’s manhood into place. As he carefully lowered himself onto it, he bit down on Rhett’s collarbone and felt the skin split between his teeth, and the blood that rushed into his mouth provided a powerful distraction from the pain.

Rhett groaned loudly, suspended in his own web of pain and pleasure. He held his body still while his hands caressed Link’s backside lightly, trembling and weak.

Link rubbed his mouth over Rhett’s collarbone, spreading the blood over his lips and onto his cheeks and chin, like a wild animal after a hunt. He sat back and ran his tongue over his teeth as he stared at the patchwork of cuts and bright red smears adorning the pale skin below him. The sight drove him mad with lust and he sank further onto Rhett’s cock with a moan. He rocked back and forth, slowly, learning the angles that would bring him the most pleasure and the least pain.

Link knew that he was in complete control. Rhett might be inside him, but he was the one doing the fucking, and this delighted him. He leaned forward to capture the man’s mouth with his own as he increased the pace of his hips, and Rhett moaned. “Oh, gosh,” the man murmured into Link’s mouth. “That feels… so good…”

Link brought both hands up and buried them in Rhett’s hair, pulling the man’s head to the side. He raked his teeth along the entire line from shoulder to ear before biting him hard just under his jaw. Rhett cried out and bucked his hips, grasping Link’s ass in both hands and holding him tightly.

Link rode the other man in a merciless rhythm, driving them both close to the edge. Rhett’s helpless cries were delicious music, pushing Link into a crescendo of raw power. He realized with astonishment that he was going to come without even touching himself. A moment later he released Rhett’s throat and arched his spine, throwing his head back and crying out as the tidal wave of his orgasm washed over him.

When it had subsided, he looked down to see his come spattered over Rhett’s chest, mingling with the smears of blood and sweat into a remarkably beautiful mess. The other man was looking up at him with glassy eyes, head resting against the wall, panting through parted lips. Link rocked his hips again and was rewarded with a harsh moan. Rhett was nearly there.

Link leaned down and brought his mouth to the same battered and bruised spot on the curve of Rhett’s neck. He bit down, increasing the pressure of his teeth until he felt the heartbeat fluttering and slowing underneath them. Rhett’s gasping cries became more strained, rising in pitch as his hands weakened on Link’s hips. ”Yes…. god, yes,” he begged breathlessly.

It was one final bite, even harder than the others, that sent Rhett shuddering over the edge. He clawed at Link’s hips as he came deep inside of him, shivering and gasping with the intensity of it. Link ceased rocking his hips and brought his mouth to Rhett’s, kissing him as he trembled.

Link cupped Rhett’s cheek gently in one hand and slowly lapped up the blood that still trickled from his lover’s various superficial wounds. Rhett’s arms came around him and caressed his back and shoulders. The larger man lay with his eyes closed as his breathing slowly returned to normal, purring softly at the sensation of Link’s tongue on him.

Eventually, Link carefully climbed off and retrieved the man’s shorts from the floor. He used them to wipe off the rest of the mess on Rhett’s chest and then tossed them aside. He crawled onto the couch next to his friend and cuddled up to him, putting his arm around his waist and pressing his cheek into the man’s chest. Rhett’s long arms enveloped him tenderly.

They sat in silence for a while as he listened to Rhett’s slow heartbeat, then the other man let out a soft chuckle. Link sat up slightly and looked at him with a raised brow, and Rhett smiled. “Brings new meaning to the whole ‘blood brothers’ thing, don’t it?”

Link grinned, baring his shiny white teeth. “Sure does, brother.”

Rhett tilted his head forward for a kiss, and Link obliged. When they broke apart, Rhett said, “I must look like I got mauled by a mountain lion.”

Link appraised the situation. There were two long scrapes up the side of the man’s neck, plus a few deeper puncture wounds and a handful of semicircular bruises to boot. “Something like that, yeah.”

“GMM Season Six: The One Where Rhett Wears a Lot of Makeup on His Neck.”

“You know, we’ve had worse ideas.”

Rhett kissed him again before pulling back and grinning wide. “We sure have. I think this one’s a keeper, actually.”

Link traced a long finger down the side of Rhett’s neck, smiling as the other man shivered. “I do too.”  

 


End file.
